vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
North East Atlantic Pack
The North East Atlantic Pack are a group of werewolves who are descendants of Ansel. This pack comes from the North Atlantic and has had a bad relationship/rivalry with the Crescent Wolf Pack, since the beginning of time. History According to the legends of the pack, one of their Alphas had fathered a child to a very powerful witch around a thousand years ago. This child, a son, was later transformed into something they had never before seen, something both werewolf and vampire. The legend tells the story of Esther's affair with the Alpha, Ansel. When Mikael found out that Klaus wasn't his son, and that Klaus' biological father was the leader of the same pack whose member accidentally killed his youngest son Henrik on a full moon, he was so enraged that he killed Klaus' biological father and slaughtered most of their village's werewolf population. During Esther and Ansel's affair, Esther tried to help her lover and his clan by finding a way to prevent them from having to turn on every full moon. She eventually accomplished this by magically creating moonlight rings, which would not only allow them to control their transformations into wolves, but also allowed them to draw on their full werewolf powers while in human form. She gave her lover a ring which she planned to empower, but their plans never came to fruition. The ring was passed down through the pack's bloodline until it came into Cary's possession in the modern day. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus ordered the extinction of all of the werewolves in The Bayou to assuage his vampire army's fears that Klaus would use his unborn daughter's blood to sire more hybrids. Unbeknownst to Klaus, several werewolf packs had come to Southern Louisiana to witness the birth of his and Hayley's "miracle" child, who has witch, werewolf, and vampire ancestry and connections to both the Crescent Wolf Clan and the North East Atlantic pack, the latter of which were among the packs who settled in the Bayou werewolf encampments. When Elijah and Rebekah went to the Bayou to help the werewolves at Hayley's request, Eve led them to a pack of werewolves she thinks they might find interesting. At first, the camp was abandoned, but then a group of werewolves ran towards them as they tried to escape Diego and his vampires. Elijah intervened, and Diego left with the other vampires on his orders. One of the wolves who tried to escape from Diego was Cary. Elijah recognized the ring around his neck and asked him where he got it. Elijah later showed Klaus the ring, which had once belonged to their mother, who was famous in the pack for being the lover of one of their Alphas, and for having a son by him. Having discovered that his father's bloodline had continued after his death, Klaus lied to his siblings by saying that he didn't care about his family, because he had had enough of it altogether. However, he later went to Father Kieran to ask him to shelter the pack without letting anyone finding out about it, lest his vampire army begin to doubt his leadership. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Klaus provided shelter for the North East Atlantic Pack in St. Anne's Church during the severe wind and rainstorms caused by Davina Claire hemorrhaging magic. He brought Hayley there and informed her that their daughter is part of this pack as well. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus asked Oliver to look for Cary at the Bayou and bring him to St. Anne's Church so he can meet them. When Oliver tracked him down, Cary didn't cooperate, and Oliver threatened him to get him to the meeting place. When Klaus saw Oliver manhandling Cary as he dragged him in the church, Klaus reminded him that he ordered Oliver to bring Cary as his guest and not his prisoner. Oliver then explained that the Crescent Wolf Pack Crescents and Cary's pack have been going at each other since the beginning of time. Cary explained that legend has it that Klaus is one of the ancestors of Cary's bloodline. Klaus confirmed that the legends are true, and he told Cary he wants to know more about the ring Elijah took from him. He asked Cary if he knew which stoned it housed, so Klaus could commission a witch to make more of the rings, but Cary responded that he had never seen the ring with a stone. Klaus asked him to ask around his family to find out, and Cary agreed. It was later revealed in The Battle of New Orleans, that Cary's ring had a black kyanite stone. Season Three In Behind the Black Horizon, it's revealed that Lucien has gathered up seven of the original wolf bloodlines to use their venom for lethal strains. Klaus is from one of the seven bloodlines, but it's unknown which one. Members AnselTO.jpg|Ansel † (Alpha) (Formerly)|link=Ansel Cary01.png|Cary|link=Cary TO-S4-Klaus.png|Niklaus Mikaelson|link=Niklaus Mikaelson Legacies-S2-Hope.png|Hope Mikaelson|link=Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Through Klaus, the pack is linked to the Mikaelson Family. *The pack was in possession of what is the first known moonlight ring. *In The Big Uneasy, Oliver stated that the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack have been going at each other since the beginning of time. *They are one of the oldest packs known and are directly descended from one of the seven original packs along with the Crescent Wolf Pack. *The North East Atlantic Pack is linked to Crescent Wolf Pack through Hope Mikaelson. Gallery Symbol5.png|Pack Mark 1x11-Klaus takes Hayley to the church 4.png RPNO79.jpg 1x09CaryElijahRebekah.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah meet Cary Ansel.PNG|Ansel Cary.png|Cary 1601562 519472591493435 1072111364 n.png|Niklaus Mikaelson Legacies-S2-Hope.png|Hope Mikaelson See also Category:Groups Category:The Originals Characters Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves